A Priest's Daughter
by allusia16
Summary: Aurora lives alone in the desert near Mikon town. She's kidnapped by a familiar priest turned human vampire who has lusted after her since she was twelve and he was still a priest. Here's her story on how she's taken from her world and forced into his.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

A war had broken out with humans and vampires for thousands of years, even now the vile, blood craving creatures, along with man, destroyed the once beautiful earth. That is just the natural story. This tale I am about to tell you, is of mine...

I lived out in the desert with my Rottweiler, Mathaius, if I were to die no one would know, but that's how I liked it. The cities, which had large walls formed around them to protect them, were controlled by religion, there was only one way and that was 'you go against the church and you're going against God. I didn't believe that, so I moved out to the desert. Of course there was no way to grow food so I bought food from the nearest city called, Mikon.

We were told that the priests killed the vampires, helping them end the war, but I knew other wise. Why else would they build a wall around the city. My father, Paul, was a priest. He left my mother and I when I was twelve, but I knew he had to go which is why I never hated him. I don't know if he's still alive now but if he was then I would maybe see him one day.

The wind blew the sand across the fields and I sat on my rocking chair on my front porch. Mathaius lied next to me calm and almost in a sleeping state. My black hair blew over my shoulders and over my face. My chocolate colored skin was a tad sweaty even though I just washed it. I closed my green eyes thinking of the past.

_Flashback_

_I was crying hard on my bed and I just couldn't understand. My father sat on the edge of my bed silent as he always was._

"_YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ANY OF US!" I yelled over my shoulder and pushed my face back into my pillow. My mom stood in the doorway and my father looked at me with his dark green eyes. He and I were the only ones with green eyes._

"_Aurora, please understand." he said softly putting his head on my rough curls. I shook my head and sat up, looking at him with puffy eyes. The Priest's gad come for my father so he could be one of them._

"_But why, daddy? We need you here." I sobbed lightly. His green eyes were soft and he pulled me into his arms._

"_I know, but who will protect the other humans? Who will protect you and your mother if I do not go?" he asked. I soon realized he was doing this protect us, he was leaving to keep us safe. I hugged him tightly crying into his black jacket and he wrapped his arms around me._

"_I will return one day..."_

_End Flashback_

My green eyes stared out into space and suddenly I hear Math growling. I looked down at him with my eyes to see his massive head lifted.

"What is it, boy?" I asked softly. He continued to stare out at the dusty land. I hope whatever it was was nothing. I can not defend myself nor would I try to. Right now I didn't care whether I lived or died at this point. After my mother died I no longer cared about life. I had nothing to live for. A couple of hours later I was on my way to Mikon to get some food for me and Math. He trotted beside me happily and I simply looked up at the road ahead. I kept a white hat over my head and a blue bandana over my mouth so no sand blowing in the wind could get on me. I had a black tank top, matching pants, and some black boots with my back pack on my back.

My hair blew in the wind and I soon came upon old buildings and people moving about. I minded my own business as I walked towards a shack like store. I looked at Math.

"Stay boy." I commanded. Math only whined in reply and I leaned down and rubbed his head. "I'll bring you out a treat." I bribed.

Math barked in reply and lied down in the spot he stood. I said 'good boy' to him and went inside and sat Jeb, the store owner at the counter looked up at me and smiled. I took of my bandana.

"Hey Aurora. How are you?" he asked. I nodded at him and confronted him at the counter.

"I'm good Jeb." I answered. Jeb was an old man and fragile in my mind. He was a man I helped anytime I could. "Do you have what I need?" He nodded proudly.

"In the back. I just got them yesterday." he said and held up a finger telling me to wait. I leaned over the counter as he went into the back room. H e was my food supplier getting me clean water, fruits, and vegetables. I payed him back with the money my mom gave me before she died. Three hundred dollars that I only spent on food. I heard Math, growling once and then suddenly I hear him whimpering in fear. I arched a brow to no one, wandering what spooked him. I heard every footsteps approaching and I was a bit curious of who came in because no one barely comes in. For a moment I thought about turning to see who the stranger was, but I changed my thinking for I didn't want to be noticed.

"Smells like...Priest." I hear him say in a deep, rough tone. My body tensed up greatly at the sound I had a strong feeling this guy was dangerous. I was about to turn my head until the door open and out came Jeb with a large brown bag that looked heavy to others.

"Here you go, Aurora. Fresh apples, beans, water, and everything else you can think of." he said. I smiled humbly at him and reached into my pocket and pulled out three dollars and gave it to the man.

"Thank you, Jeb. I will return soon." I said humbly and placed my bandana over my mouth. He nodded.

"Anytime. Come back soon now." he said. I grinned and placed the bag over my shoulders and turned from him only to see a large stranger standing in my wait with his head tilted down so I could not see his face. He had on a long black over coat and black pants as well as boots. I blinked a few times as I looked away from him.

"Excuse me Miss." he said in a deep tone. I tilted my head at him and squinted. His voice, sounded so familiar, but from where. I shook it off and stepped to the side.

"No it was my fault." I said before moving around him and heading out the door. "Come, Math." my dog followed me and I threw him a piece of dry meat from my bag. I didn't forget about my payment to him. We returned home and it was now late. I ate two apples and water. It wasn't much but it kept me full for now I fed Math two steaks and some water. When it was time to get ready for bed I bathed and washed my hair then got in my white night gown and went to my bed. Math slept at the foot of my bed and I smiled before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

"You're one of the guys whose taking my daddy away." I hear my young voice echo through darkness. I feel as if I am watching a movie. I see the young me looking up at someone with hateful eyes. 

"Your father is coming with us for the greater good of God." the man said. I shake my head with defiance.

"God doesn't send men to tear families apart." I said bitterly. The older man tilted his head.

"You are a very bright child for your age, in time you will understand." he said.

I heard a loud bark then whimper and I assumed that it was apart of my dream so I did not wake up for a moment. Then something woke me up. Something in my stomach made me wake up and I slowly opened my eyes. I sat slowly not feeling more weight on my bed. Math was gone. I looked around slowly into the darkness thinking maybe he had went out to relieve himself.

"Math." I said a bit loudly. He always came to the sound of my voice ever since he was a puppy he came to me. This time he didn't come. I was a bit nervous now because I knew something wasn't right. I pushed the blanket off my body and swung my feet over my bed and got up. I slowly walked over towards my door and opened it.

"Mathaius!" I now yelled even though my voice was cracking due to me waking up now. I looked around wandering where he could be. I came into the living room and looked at the front door to see it was locked. I walked over to is slowly then look stopped as I felt something wet beneath the soles of my feet. I looked down at my wooden floors to see red drops on my floor. It was warm and pasty as I wiggled my toes a bit. I noticed the red liquids led to my right towards my dining where I had just ate.

My heart beat increased as I slowly took steps towards it, following the trail. I had a clue what it was, but I was denying it in my mind.

"M-math?" I asked quietly and when I finally walked into the room my eyes were drawn up and my eyes widened with utter shock. There he was, my beloved puppy hanging from the ceiling by his tail with his neck cut and blood dripping from his wound. His tongue hung out his mouth and his eyes were a bit opened looking at me. My chest was heaving up and down and I couldn't help but inhale a large breath of air then let out a piercing blood curdling scream. Too bad no one was here to hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After my screaming stopped I had became very light headed that I could hardly stand. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt my body falling forward into darkness.

"Aurora, you must wake up..." a dark voice said. I mumbled a bit.

"Father... I am afraid. I am frightened." I said .

"I know but you must awake and face the dangers ahead." he said.

A shiver went up my spine every two or three seconds. This was annoying my conscious. I slowly opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. I felt my right leg pulled up and something gripped it and the shivers came again. Something wet was sliding over the soles of my feet. I blinked a few times so my eye sight could improve.

"You know," a dark voice started and then I felt another sensation against my foot. I looked up to see the man from yesterday gripping my ankle, but when I looked at him closely is aw that he was not a man. His eyes were a honey gold and his skin was ice cold. I looked at his grip on my ankle to see claws, a bit long and sharp. "Your dog, tastes so good. I wander what you've been feeding it."

He looked at me with an evil smirk and that's when I saw the fangs in his mouth and also something red running down between his eyes and stopping at the bridge of his nose. He was a Priest? I then remembered his words and I kicked him in the face, but he didn't seem effected by my actions, but I did manage to get free. I sat up to look around to see I was on a bed and still in a nightgown. I felt as if I was moving. I looked around to see a table and a window and it was open. I could see the orange sky, a sign that the sun was coming up.

"You have quite a kick even though it has no effect on me." I heard the sharp voice say. I turned my head back to the stranger, my hair falling over my shoulders. He stood from the bed and walked towards the side where I was. I panicked and moved off the bed and placed my back to the corner of the wall. The man's lips quirked up in an almost predator like grin.

"Y-you killed my dog and kidnapped me. Why?" I asked. The man lifted his head so his hat was out of his face and I saw him for the clearest time. He had a strong square like jaw line and bits of black hair that stopped at his ears.

"I am shocked to find you don't remember me." he said huskily as he walked around the bed slowly, his boots making loud steady sounds as he moved. I couldn't run anywhere for my back was too pressed to the wall to move anywhere.

I shook my head.

"No, your voice is familiar to me, but I can not place your face with the mere sound of your voice." I said, my tone trembling a bit. Now he was in front me and I had to look up at him and he grinned with satisfaction.

He took off his back hat and now I saw the red tattooed cross that was on his forehead. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"A priest... but you are, like them. How is this possible you helped protect us." I rambled. He smiled darkly showing me his fangs once again as one of his hands came up and he curled one of his fingers in bits of my black locks.

"Yes, but that was the old me. I fight for the queen vampire now." he stated as he lifted my hair to his nose. I gasped and backed away placing my hand over my mouth and shaking my head.

"No, why would yo betray the Priests?" I asked. He growled now and I froze with fear as his hands came up pressed against the walls beside my head.

"Because they were a lie, I was living a _lie_. They betrayed me and after that moment I knew I was not one of them." he spat with disgust. I shook my head.

"Priest wouldn't betray their brothers my father told me so." I said nervously. He scoffed dryly and moved back from me and turned his back from me and started to slowly walk to the middle of the room.

"Your father... he was one of the men who betrayed me." he said. My eyes darkened with fear as I moved off the wall.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly. He turned to me as he placed his hat back on his head.

"One day we were in a vampire nest, the hive was underground, we were looking for the queen vampire so we could destroy all the vampires." he started. "Well I was not so lucky and I ended up being left behind when the Priests escaped...your father was one of the men who escaped with the others. I was taken to the base of the hive where I met the queen vampire. She shared her blood with me and with it running through my veins I became reborn. I saw the true light and became the ultimate creature. A human vampire." he said proudly. My eyes widened and I blinked multiple times.

"You're a familiar." I whispered. He shook his head.

"No those are people were changed by vampires. I have drank the elixir of immortality first hand and I am the first to be one." he told. "I am stronger and faster then any Priest."

I listened to him intently.

"What does this have to do with my father?" I asked with concern and seriousness. Then at that moment I saw the vampire's eyes grow soft as he tilted his head and looked me over. My heart increased and he smirked.

"Nervous?" he asked as he took another step towards me. I stumbled back against the wall.

"What of my father?" I asked again. He stopped in his movements and scowled.

"The first day I met you to bring your father home I was still human, still coveting. After the conversation we had I could not stop thinking about you. You were so delicate," he said. I started to breathe a bit harsher, but I kept it under control as I listened. "I knew I was sinning against God, wanting my brother's daughter. I knew then I would've been considered a pedophile so I kept my thoughts to myself and away from your father, and at first they were innocent thoughts. Me and you being able to take walks in the city and get to know each other, but then after I was changed I knew I wanted you more then life itself. I went into hiding, training myself on my abilities and soon I confronted your father. I told him that ever since I was human I wanted you and that one day I would wait until you were old enough to come and claim you."

My eyes started to water but he didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't seem to care. He smirked a bit.

"Your father didn't take it well and so we fought and of course he wasn't strong enough to fight me." he said in a deathly tone and I bit my lip hard not wanting him to finish his story.

"No." I said lightly and shook my head. He only nodded.

"Yes. I killed your father, but to be fair he and the other Priests did kill me first when they betrayed me." he told. Tears now fell like a water fall and my knees weakened and I fell onto my knees and clutched my stomach. This couldn't be happening this couldn't be. He told me that he would be back. I covered my mouth to stifle my cries and I heard the door open. I looked up at him with rage and hysteria.

"I will fucking kill you." I threatened. He stopped in the door way and looked over his shoulder at me with a satisfied grin.

"Your threats mean little to me and are of no consequence. You are mine now." he stated and just like that he left out the room, leaving me to grieve over my dead father.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I took long deep breaths now as I stared out the window of the train I figured out I was now on. I breathed like this from hours so I wouldn't cry more. Being the only girl child in my family, my father was the only man in my life and when he was called off to be a Priest that man died. What was I to do now? I could escape possibly, but where would I go? My home was now probably miles away now and I didn't have a clue of where I was now.

I thought of the human vampire. I didn't even know his name. I only met him once so I guess there wasn't much I could do about that. I just wanted to know why he even wanted me. He didn't know me and I didn't know him. I looked out the window wandering where we were going. The door opened and I jumped silently to see the stranger come back in. he smirked at the site of me and I only looked away.

"I don't even know the name of my kidnapper." I said softly wandering if he'd even give me the courtesy of knowing his name.

"I'm called many things. When I was a Priest I was called 'Gabriel' but I respond to Black Hat. If I was you I would call me Black Hat." he told. I sneered lightly and looked at him to see him holding up a purple dress and threw it onto the bed.

"And I know you are Aurora." he said my name softly letting it role off his tongue. I looked away again and then down at the dress.

"What is this?" I asked. He chuckled darkly.

"You can't expect me to allow you to wear that... revealing outfit around me and my minions do you? Well the bathroom is in the corner there. There are supplies for you bathe with. You have fifteen minutes to bathe and if you're not out in that amount of time well I'll have to come in and bathe you myself." he said with a devilish grin. I sneered with hate as I looked away again. Black Hat grinned.

"I shall return with food." he said and left out the room. I looked at the door he left out of then down at the dress he gave me and slowly got off the bed and walked around it slowly picked up the dress and held it up so I could see it. It was a very long dress with black ribbons on the sleeves and chest area as well as the bottom ridges.

I sighed sadly and moved towards the bathroom and went inside. It was clean and the shower had curtains, red ones with black patterns on it. I cut on the shower and slid of my nightgown and looked up at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and a bit tired from crying. Once the water was hot I stepped in and used the cloth and bar of soap which were on the edge of the tub. The water felt good on my skin and my black curls dampened and I was now lost in my thoughts.

How would I get out of here? Maybe I could run away at the next town I was in. This train would have to stop sometime. Once I was out I got dressed in the dress and fixed my hair. I left the area to see Black Hat, or Gabriel as I was thinking about calling him even if he didn't like it, setting a tray of fruits and vegetables down at the edge of the bed. Once his eyes fell upon me he grinned deviously and stood back up.

"Well well you look very delicious." he said huskily. I scowled a bit and stepped towards the bed but kept my distance from him.

"Where did you get this dress?" I asked. "It fits too perfectly."

Black Hat smirked.

"From a woman who was killed in our last attack." he said with a grin. My eyes widened and I glared hard at him.

"You animal." I said with disdain, before I knew it he was right in front of me chest to chest, face to face. My breath caught in my chest and I felt as if I would choke.

"You should see me in bed." he stated and he stared at me deeply and I felt my heart slowing down almost and I forced myself to look away.

"I'll pass." I said looking at the wall. Black Hat grinned wider.

"You won't be saying that tonight." he said. I looked at him to see if there was any bits of jokes in his tone and I heard nothing. "Eat I want you full of energy for tonight's attack." he sad and walked back to the door. My eyes flexed at his words.

"Attack?" I asked. He opened the door with ease.

"That is my revenge." was all he said before closing it behind him. I blinked wandering what on earth he could've meant, but I decided not to ask or think upon it. I went over towards my bed and sat down near my food. It all looked delicious, but I could not nor would not eat it. I turned away from it and got up once again and stood in front of the window looking at the sand of the desert. What was in store for me, and who would I have to help me survive?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Hours passed and I remained alone in my room, or prison as I liked to call it. The sun was still in the sky. I looked around the room since it was silent and I hadn't moved from the window. It had a western like theme to it that I hadn't noticed before.

I looked at the door now wandering what was behind it. I bit the inside of my cheek and turned towards it, thinking about walking up to the door and opening it, but my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening a bit swiftly to the site of Black Hat looking at the bed with a slight scowl then at me who jumped slightly at simply being looked at.

"You haven't touched your food." he simply pointed out as he stared at me probably waiting for me to explain myself. I nodded my head a bit shakily.

"I wasn't hungry." I said. He glared at me hard, his lips thinning together and his eyes staring deeply at me. He looked towards my window with his eyes and then at me.

"We will be arriving at the next town's train station in four hours. I hope you have enough energy to stay awake." he said in a husky tone. By then it will be night time and I wandered how he would attack a whole town by himself.

"Why would you attack innocent towns? What have they ever done to you?" I asked. He was in front of me in an instant staring down at me.

"They followed the very church I plan to destroy. Oh my dear I have many plans for the towns and cities ahead... and I plan to have you by my side once I do it." he said. I felt my heart jump from my chest and I took a step back.

"No I won't help you hurt or kill anyone." I protested. Black Hat smiled showing his fangs again and he lifted his head a bit.

"Oh my dear soon you will not have a choice, you see not only am I keeping you with me, I am going to turn you into a human vampire too." he stated. My whole world went white after that and I processed his words in my mind. I shook my head and turned my back on him which was a bad idea and turned back to the window where the sand seemed to go on forever in my mind. He would make me the very monster he was and for what?

"I want you as my mate." he answered as if he had read my mind. I feel his calloused hands on my shoulders and he rubbed his thumbs soothingly over my shoulder blades and somehow he was able to calm my fast heart beat and this scared me. I felt his warm lips pressed against my neck and a shock went through my body making my heart quicken again but this time it wasn't in a bad way. It was in... a good way. My shoulders flexed under his touched and he slowly turned me around to look at his warm face.

"I can give you the world." he said softly, his hand caressing my cheek. I stared at him for a moment almost mesmerized by how smooth his hand was on my skin, but then I remembered my dog... and my father.

"You took me from my world and ended it when you killed my dog and my father." I said bitterly and smacked his hand away from me. He growled a bit in his chest and stepped back from me and grabbed my tray of food and slammed it against the wall breaking the tray and destroying the food so it wasn't edible anymore.

He looked at me with an evil smirk.

"And that's right and now you belong in my world." he said and speed walked towards the door then looked at me.

"Enjoy your last few days being human." he said and slammed the door shut behind him. My eyes widened at his words and I covered my mouth letting my tears and I rushed towards the bed and jumped on it and cried hard into the pillow. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I didn't want this. I wanted my life back, my home near Mikon and Math. I wanted to know that my father was alive and could come and find me.  
>I heard a light creaking sound and I lifted my wet up and looked at the door to see it slowly opening and fear spread through my body wandering what was happening. Then a slumping pale body walked in. I looked with slight disgust at the creature as I knew it was a familiar. He was bald and had ugly blue eyes. He wore a ratty shirt and dirty pants with an apron over him.<p>

"Master told me to clean mess." he answered in a scaly voice. He was avoiding my eyes as he walked over with a cloth and started to clean the mess Black Hat had made. I watched the creature move and I was a bit fascinated with it or him I guess due to his voice.

"How did you become a familiar?" I softly asked. The creature said nothing and I knew he had heard me because vampires and familiars hear everything. He kept cleaning the wall and scraping up the tray bits and just like that he slumped out of my room and closed the door.

I guess there were other creatures on this train other then Black Hat. I lied back on my back and stared at the ceiling listening to the train sounds and thinking of escape plans. I guess I would have to just make a run for it the nest time I was alone.

I closed my eyes to try and calm myself. In the process I fell asleep and I didn't know how long I slept, until I finally opened my eyes and the minute I did I was staring at someone's side. I blinked a few times trying to figure out what was happening and it finally hit me. I slowly looked up to see Black Hat with his hat tilted over his face as if he were asleep and on his lips was a satisfied smirk. His hands peacefully behind his head. I gasped and sat up quickly.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. His gold eyes opened and he tilted his head up at me.

"Please don't say that word in front of me, well not yet at least." he purred. I glared hard at him.

"What the hell are you doing in this bed?" I said through clenched teeth. He grinned and sat up.

"I simply came in to tell you that soon it would be time to go seeing as it was dark," he said pointing to the window and I looked to see the train was still moving but it was dark. "But when I saw you sleeping I couldn't help but stare at you for thirty minutes." I looked back at him listening to his words.

"I wanted to feel the feeling of laying next to someone I have very strong feelings for and so I did. I lied beside you and you didn't even stir. You rolled over and wrapped you arms around me and for a moment I did too. I liked- no I loved your warmth around me. I have no heart but I enjoy hearing yours." he said in a soft tone and for some reason I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. My body was telling me something my mind wasn't listening to.

Black Hat looked at me with soft, wanting eyes and he leaned in to me and I didn't move. I didn't wince or scowl at him. I wanted to test how far this would go. His face grew closer to mine and his forehead slowly touched mine and I closed my eyes. My heart was beating faster.

"You want this." he whispered against my lips, his cold breath sending shivers through out my body. His lips were now inches from mine and then a rough knock on the door made me jump and quickly bring me back to earth and I leaned back from him. He growled and looked up.

"What?" he asked roughly.

"Sir, the train is coming to a stop." a skulking voice said. We felt the train coming to a stop and I looked away, but I felt his hand bring rest under my chin and turn me to him slowly. His eyes were a bit dark and full of something.

"We will finish this later." he stated and got up from the bed and looked away from me a bit before looking back. "Let's go." he said and took my hand and led me out of the room. Finally I would get to see more then just a room.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Black Hat led me down the dark halls of the train station and most of the place was dirty and there was a fowl smell. We passed many rooms and I looked through each of them to see dark blue eyes staring at me and they had claws and they growled and hissed at me.

"Why are their eyes blue and yours aren't?" I asked. Black Hat didn't reply at first.

"Because they were all voluntarily bit by a vampire, I was turned by the queen herself." he answered. I looked at the back of his hat and then down at the light grip he had on my wrist.

"Are only familiars in there?" I asked slowly. He then stopped and I stopped behind him wandering if I had asked the wrong question. He swiftly moved to the door on his left and opened it and jerked me forward and inside. It was a dark cold room and looked around at the dry blood on the wall. I was shocked and scared by the site. In front of us was a large square like coffin. It looked to be made of stone and Black Hat walked over to it and placed the tip of his claws on the top dragging them over the stone as he walked.

"In here are the real killers, the real monsters, warriors who fight for the queen." he said. I winced a bit and looked at the stone.

"The real vampires." I said. He looked at me, his eyes showing firmness and murder.

"Yes, they will be awake in a few minutes and they along with their babies and the familiars will help me get my revenge." he said with a smirk. My eyes widened at his words and I remembered the innocent people he was going to kill tonight. Men, women, children, no this couldn't happen. Before I knew it my feet moved on their own. I turned swiftly and rushed out the door closing it behind me and locking it in the process. Through the small square mirror I saw Black Hat's face right there looking furious as ever and his eyes showed so much rage. I took the time to run down the hall of the train ignoring his loud roars.

"AURORA!" he yelled and my heart leaped for I knew if I was caught I would be killed. I ran straight down the hall bumping into familiars who growled at me but I ran straight past them so they couldn't try and run after me. I was dead wrong. They were chasing after me in a heart beat and I ran down a hall and quickly opened a door and went inside locking it then slumping to the ground and hiding. My legs were pressed to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them and listened to the sounds of the vampire passed.

I waited and listened. I then heard hard firm footsteps and my eyes widened as I knew who it was. My captor was coming and closing in on me. Soon the noises stopped and I tensed in utter fear.

"I know you're in there, Aurora. Come out." he demanded. I remained silent and I heard a large scraping sound coming from in front of me. I looked ahead to see a stone coffin opening up and my eyes widened.

"Hear that, the vampires are waking up and you are alone in there with one that will rip you apart less then a mere few seconds." Black Hat told. I already saw a grayish three fingered claw stick out of the tomb. It's claws sharp and soon I saw a skinny like creature sticking it's bald head out of the tomb. It had no eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It faced me and started to growl and hiss. My chest tightened and before I knew it the beast leaped up from his tomb and jumped straight at me.

All of time and space stood still and I figured this would be the end of me, but I was mistaken. The door behind me opened and I was grabbed by the back of my dress collar and swung out. The monster was coming at me, but I was was leaving it. The metal door closed and I was now forced against the wall with a very angry vampire staring at me. His grip on my wrists were tight enough to cut off my circulation. He was growling in my face and his eyes looked as if they were ready to kill.

"Because of your little stunt I will make sure to punish you tonight... hard." he said in a threatening tone and before I could even reply familiar was by us. Black Hat looked at him.

"We have arrived at the station of Newcome sir." he said. "Everyone is asleep." Black Hat smirked a very dark smirk.

"Release everyone." he commanded the familiar nodded with a smirk and ran down the hallway. Black Hat looked at me and suddenly yanked me behind him and started walking down the hall until we cam to a hole in the ceiling. There seemed to have been a door there but it was open. Black Hat turned to me and forced my body to his and he smirked before jumping up through the whole. I gasped and closed my eyes and soon we were standing on top of the train and I opened my eyes to see he still hadn't let me go and he smirked down at me again and I glared in reply.

A loud piercing scream ripped through my mind and I looked to my right to see a village before me being over run by vampires and familiars. My eyes widened as I was let go and I watched as people were attacked and slaughtered in an instant. Women and children falling to the ground as they were feasted upon. I shook my head as I walked to the edge of the train. Houses caught on fire and I was grabbed by Black Hat and he picked me up bridal style and jumped off the train. I held onto his neck until he landed with a thud.

Once he sat me down I looked back at the town which was now covered in blood and fire. I looked at it all, the fire was so bright it probably could be seen in my eyes. Black Hat passed me dancing and twirling his hands lightly in the air as if he were orchestrating an orchestra. He looked so serene as if his wildest dreams had came true. I looked around to notice no vampire was attacking me. This was so strange. The air was hot due to all the fire and I thought about running away again, but I knew it was already a failure a first time.

I stood here for god knows how long watching all of the towns people get slaughtered. I didn't know what to think, this was all just too much. A rumbling from the sky made me look up and I felt rain start to fall down on me. It was cold and it seemed to snap me out of my trance on the dead city. My hair dampened and my dress was ruined. I wanted to take it off not wanting to ruin the dress of an innocent woman. I felt bad for still wearing it. Once I looked down I was Black Hat walking towards me with almost a blank stare, yet something hid behind it. It was want, it was lust.

I tensed as he stopped in front of me.

"Now...it's time for your punishment." he said in almost a lascivious tone. I knew this nice was not going to be a peaceful one.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

After there were no more humans to kill Black Hat commanded everyone back on the train. He was a very smart vampire. Vampires were the only things that couldn't come out during the day. It all made since. The train provided excellent darkness for the vampires to sleep in while the familiars and... Black Hat guided them to other towns. Before I knew it my wrist was grabbed and I was being dragged onto the train from the long steps. Black Hat had a vice grip on me and I tried my best to escape, but all he did was stop and look back at me with a death like stare and I stopped moving. I stopped any movement I was making and only the fear in my eyes showed that I understood even if I didn't nod.

He continued to stare me down until he turned and led me back down the hall. I could feel the train moving again and I knew we were on to the next place. Once we arrived at my room Black Hat opened and walked through it swinging me in front of him. I almost fell but I caught myself. I looked at Black Hat quickly to see him closing the door slowly. I noticed he didn't lock it. He slowly took off his long black jacket and placed it on the coat rack and then he started to unbutton the black collared shirt he was wearing. He looked at me for a split second and then back to his shirt.

"Take off your dress." he said in a low commanding tone. My body tensed greatly now at his command and my heart beat picked up speed. He was at the last button of his shirt when he glanced up at me sternly then took off his shirt. I assumed he was giving me a bit more time to take off my dress. I got a first look of his body. He had rock hard abs and what seemed to be smooth pecks. He slowly slid his shirt off onto the ground.

"You have until after I take off my hat and boots to have your clothes off." he stated not even bothering to look up at me. I took a step back and shook my head.

"I won't do it." I said lightly and shakily. He smirked a bit, but it faded.

"You don't have a choice. You ran from me and I will teach you that you never to run from your mate." he stated viciously. I winced with fear.

"Please I'll do anything." I begged hating the way I sounded. He was taking off his boots now and he still didn't look at me.

"You have two choices: one I can turn you right now or two your legs are open for me on that. Either way I'll get what I want." he said looking at me now with his hand on the tip of his hat. I closed my eyes and looked away knowing I had little time to decide. Then my father's face came into my mind and I knew he'd want me to be strong. I looked back at Black Hat and shook my head.

"Since you're giving me a choice, I pick neither." I replied. He growled at my answer.

"I guess we'll be going with choice number two." he said as he took off his hat and threw it onto the coat rack and before I could blink he was right in front of me, his strong hands already gripping the front of my dress and all I could hear was a large tear and gasped. In his hands were pieces of my dress. I was now naked and defenseless. I was thrown onto the bed and Black Hat pinned me down with his weight and I shook my head.

"No, please don't do this Black-"

"No. Call me Gabriel." he said softly. I didn't move a muscle for I was afraid he would bite me. My legs were tightly closed and my arms came up to cover my exposed breasts, but he quickly grabbed my wrists and held them on either side of my head. I couldn't help but struggle a bit. He only grinned as his face came closer to mine, but passed my face to my neck. I feel his cold lips press against my skin and I know he's going to bite me but instead I hear a sot steady sound. Almost like a purr.

"Your heart is beating fast." he said softly as he now started to nip at my neck and then lick it. I whimpered in reply. "Don't worry I won't bite you until we get to the queen vampires hive. Tonight it's just you and me."

I felt my legs tighten up even more at his words, but it also gave me secret relief. His hands trail over my stomach, while my hands stay where they are placed. I don't dare move them. His claws lightly trace over my navel and it makes it tighten up at how soft he was touching me. Bl- Gabriel chuckled.

"Sensitive now are we?" he asked as his body comes up to mine and his face is with mine again and I see him looking at my lips and then my eyes. He finally does what he's been waiting to do. He leaned in and kissed me and my eyes closed in reply. His lips were cool and tasted almost sweet. I felt his tongue trail over my lips and that only made him taste sweater. Did I want more? I didn't know, but I would find out after tonight. I felt my lips part for him and his tongue met mine and they battled for dominance and his hand trailed over my breasts, feeling, studying them. I hear a zipping sound but I don't concern myself with it as I feel my body starting to heat up slightly.

Soon my hands move from where they were placed and they came up to touch his rugged face and I feel how cool his skin is. I felt as if I was getting ahead of myself. I had never been touched like this but it felt so natural with him and this wasn't right. The last person I was intimate with was a disaster. I was so scared that I ended up not having sex with him. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Gabriel's thumbs against my clit. I gasped at the sudden feeling and pulled my lips from his and felt my legs were spread apart. When had I spread them? I looked away with nervousness. Gabriel looked curious of his actions and suddenly moved down to my legs and grasped both of my ankles and slowly spread them apart and I watched as he looked at me then down at my pussy. He suddenly arched a brow and that made me even more nervous that I wanted to close my legs, but he wouldn't let me.

"She's a virgin." he said softly as if he was talking to himself. I wandered what that meant to him and what that meant for me. He suddenly smiled and not an evil smile, but a happy smile.

"I will be your first." he said happily and in the tone a man would use if he found out he would be a father. He looked up at me and then unbuttoned his pants and I took that moment to close my legs and he didn't seem to care. I wasn't able to see any of his lower half because he threw it away and lied back on top of me before I could see anything. His lips found mine and that sweet taste filled my mouth again as his tongue explored my mouth. His hands were on my waist and I feel him deepen the kiss and I let him. My hands slide up to his shoulders and I rest them there. Even though I didn't like what he was going to do to me I strangely like his kisses. They tasted like honey and I wanted more.

I feel his left hand grab what would be my right hand he started to slide it down both our bodies. We did not break our kiss, but I wandered what he was doing. I felt myself moan gently against him and I feel his lips form a small smile and I planned to pull away, but I suddenly feel my hand take hold of something hard and firm. I don't squeeze it. My eyes opened and I pull away knowing what it was, his cock. He doesn't seem phased by my sudden movement. His lips only move down my jaw and towards my neck as his hand guide my hand up and down his shaft. He growled in reply and I notice how thick it was and I whimper out with slight fear.

"I- I can't do this." I said softly shaking my head. I heard a low warning like growl in his chest.

"You don't have a choice." he said softly against my neck. I tensed slightly at his words.

"But you do... I don't plan on becoming your mate or a human vampire." I said almost acidly. I don't know why I said this because I was in no position to say what I said, but I had to refuse. I had to keep myself away from his seducing ways. He suddenly stopped his kissing my neck and he slowly leaned up to meet my eyes and his expression was dark and I knew I had clearly upset him. He suddenly leaned back on his knees to where he was standing over me. His eyes shinned through the darkness and he stripped away his pants. I wanted to close my legs but his knees between me stopped me.

"Tonight I make you mine whether you want it or not, but know sooner or later, you will be begging for me." he said and growled out before rushing on top of me quickly and crashing his lips with mine. I groaned with discomfort and tried to push him away, but it was no use. His body was definitely a lot stronger then mine. I feel his claws grasp my thighs and I bite his lip hard thinking that would have some kind of effect on him he only growled and deepened the kiss. It was futile now. I feel his lower half come down on mine and I feel the tip of him at my entrance. I pulled my face from his so his face was now in my cheek and I hear him inhale my scent.

"This will be very painful for you if your muscles are tight. If you don't wish to bare this pain loosen up." he growled out in a forceful tone as his hands now held onto my shoulders. He didn't move now and I took that hint as he was waiting for me to loosen up, but I knew he wouldn't wait long. I closed my eyes and tried my best to cool my breathing, to slow it so that my vaginal muscles would loosen up, but just feeling the tip of his cock kept making tense up. His lips came to mine and he kissed me...passionately.

I didn't return it no matter how much I wanted to taste his sweet lips. I felt the tip of his cock push forward into me. Here we go. His cock moved slowly into me and I winced and groaned a bit in pain. My muscles were trying to clench around him but he was just ripping through me. He kept moving in and he didn't stop. His lips moved from mine and he growled a bit as he pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes were shut as if trying to concentrate.

I groaned more at the burning sensations that came from between my legs. I wasn't prepared for any of this.

"Please... stop it hurts." I cried out. He moved more into me.

"Bare it." he answered and before I knew it a small tear trickled down my face and Gabriel finally stopped. We were both panting, well our breathing wasn't heard but our chests were moving off beat with one another. I wasn't sure if he was all the way in me because I didn't know how far he could go inside me.

"Your blood...it smells so good. I knew you were meant to be mine." he said in a husky, ragged tone. I knew I must be bleeding now and I felt my muscles adjusting to him as he spoke. "Even as a priest I needed you. I wanted you." he started to move out and it burned more.

"And now that I have you," he said, his eyes opening and looking into mine with aggression in his eyes. I didn't like the look. "I am never letting you go." and with that said he thrusted hard into me. Pain shot through my body and I yelled out my head falling back and my arms grasping his arms to squeeze them. His hands remained on my shoulders as he continued to thrust hard into me. He growled out with each thrust and the pain remained the same. It didn't weaken or grow yet. He filled me up with each thrust causing me to groan. He continued his thrusting on and then just like that he hit a spot inside me and when that spot was hit my body bucked under him and I wrapped my arms under him. He grinned and started to grind against me.

I started to pant and moan under him. I couldn't believe I had submitted to him. I could not believe he was even doing this to me. Worst of all I could not believe how great it felt. He was just right and the feel of his cock inside me drove me insane.

"You like it?" he grunted out. "You like the feel of my cock inside you." I moaned out loudly.

"Oh god!" I yelled as my chest moved with his and before I knew it I was moving back with his. I gasped and mewled and clutched his hair. I feel the fire inside me growing stronger and stronger. Gabriel grinned feral like and shook his head.

"Not god, just me." he said in half moans and growls. He pressed his lips to mine again and I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his arms wrap around my back and press me to his chest so I was moving in sync with him. My legs wrapped around his waist and I needed more.

"Harder." I begged and moaned. He looked at me, his once straightened hair now out of place from me pulling it.

"Accept me." he growled and thrust harder into me making me wince and groan louder. I looked at him confused as I kept panting.

"What?" I asked. He moved harder now and it was growing hard to listen.

"Accept me as your mate. Give yourself to me." he said. I bit my lip hard as I moaned at his thrusts.

"Will you...ahh...bite me?" I asked. I already had given my body to him. I did not want to give him my soul too. He hissed.

"Yes but it will not turn you." he said as his thrusts sped up becoming vicious and almost brutal but I was too bound by pleasure to care about the little pain. I clutched the blanket around me moaning harder. My toes started to clench.

"Oh god I- I'm gonna cum." I whimpered. "Please..mmhh please don't cum inside."

I didn't want to disgrace my father anymore then I had already had. Gabriel's lips moved to my ear.

"Accept me, Aurora and I can give you everything you desire." he said thrusting harder into my now loose opening. I was sweating now and I couldn't help but nod and that made Gabriel grin with satisfaction. He opened his mouth and I saw his fangs. He came down and bit me hard in the neck and I groaned loudly at the intense pain that serge through my body and at that moment I felt him explode inside me and I came quickly after. My body shook lightly and Gabriel kept his claws on my shoulders to keep me still and I felt my blood leaving m body. So many emotions and feelings went through my body and now my neck burned.

Gabriel removed his mouth from me and sat up now hissing with content as he looked up at the ceiling. His chin covered in blood, my blood. He kept his hands on waist and was still inside me. I panted now trying to calm my heart beat. I felt my neck drenched with the wetness of my blood...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay people now i'm leaving this up to you. Now that Black Hats tried Aurora's blood he can either one enjoy the blood so much he has more sex with her or two they can call it a night.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

My vision was a bit blurry from having my first orgasm and I combed my fingers through my hair. I looked down at my legs to see them stained with blood.

"Your blood..." I heard Gabriel say in a soft tone. I looked up at him. He had a grin on his face. "It's so delicious, I can't get enough of it." he said.

He looked down on me with dried blood on his perfect lips, a smirk forming on them and this time there was something about it that was dark. Full of desire and uncontrolled lust. I wandered what his next move would be. I turned my head from him, but in one fast movement he grabbed my wrists and pulled me forward quickly. I yelped as my chest hit his and I was a bit light headed from being bit and him moving me so quickly to his body.

He was now sitting up and his dark facial expression didn't change.

"I need more of you. Ride me." he demanded and started to move my hips against his and it was all so fast but my body reacted to his command. My heart raced and I gasped at the pleasure. I felt no more pain, except when he surprised me by biting me shoulder blade. Two streams of blood fell down my shoulder as I clutched his shoulders and moving against him. My legs wrapped around his waist. His hands came down under my ass cheeks and he grasped them hard slapping the right once and I couldn't believe that I moaned out to his smack. He lifted me off his cock and slammed me back down. Thrust after thrust was filled with bliss.

I watched as his eyes rolled back and closed he growled and hummed as if trying to concentrate on moving me. Did I have this much affect and power over him? I was hugging him now and I looked out side the window at the rain that hit the window. I hissed as Gabriel hit that spot again and I yelped out.

"Oh right there. Ahh god right there!" I yelled. He growled in reply and forced me back on my back again and he forced my legs over his shoulders and pushed harder into me, hitting that spot.

"Right there, is called your G-spot. It can really make you scream." he panted hitting that spot again, but hard making me clench the blankets around me and I screamed a bit. He smirked as if he had just proven a point.

"No man has ever touched you and for that I am grateful. No man will ever touch you like this... no man can touch you like this." he said and kissed me harshly and I could taste my blood on his lips and tongue as they forced their way into my mouth. The pleasure was building again inside me. "And no man will EVER fuck you like this."

He said that as if he was trying to tell me that personally. His thrusts against my G-spot increased and felt as if I was going to cum again.

"Gabriel..." I moaned out. He seemed to know what I was saying and he pressed his chest against mine making our thrusts in sync with each other. I knew I wasn't going to last any longer. He bit me again in the same spot and it still burned. I yelped out and he continued to thrust harder and harder until he ripped himself from me and held my waist as he roared to the ceiling. I felt him cumming again and and I was doing to same. I grasped the blankets under me feeling my pussy pulse immensely and I shook all over.

Gabriel fell towards me, but his arms on either side of me kept him up. I was surprised he wasn't exhausted like I was. He was panting but he was able to hold himself up. Of course he was a vampire so I assumed sex didn't even tire him out. I felt him pull out of me and I whimpered at the lost of him inside me. He shifted to the side and moved us both so that we were both facing each other. He propped his body up on his side. His eyes looked soft and I saw the slight guilt in his eyes.

"It was not my intention to hurt you." he said softly looking down at nothing particular. I knew I should've said something, something to let him know that half of it was okay and that I enjoyed it, but then I saw the memories of my past in his eyes. I let lust and desire get in the way of my goals of escape. I could imagine my father disappointed in me if he were still alive and he would be, if it weren't for the vampire I had just slept with.

I felt a tad dead inside. Another tear streamed down my cheek and onto my pillow. Gabriel looked hurt now and he moved his fingers up and curled his thumb up with intentions to wipe away my tear, but I turned on my other side and in the window reflections across from us I saw the hurt look in his eyes and his arm came up as if it were about to come over me, but it stopped and he looked as if he were making a decision on whether to put his arm around me or not. I simply closed my eyes for the room was a spinning a bit from being bit twice. I felt a blanket pulled over me but, but I remained silent.

I tried to calm my breathing so I could at least sleep peacefully. The voice inside my head wanted me to talk to Gabriel and to tell him that it was okay. I probably would've said 'pain before pleasure'. Surprisingly I fell asleep easily and I felt almost warm inside like I was in the place I belonged.

I felt the suns warm rays on my skin and slowly opened my eyes, my green pupils shining a bit. I felt sore and achy all over my body. My neck burned little and I touched it only to feel it sting. I removed my hand and slowly sat up. I turned to my left quickly to see I was alone in my bed. I looked at the door to see all of Gabriel's or Black Hat's clothes were gone. I looked down wandering when he could've left. Something cause my eye and I looked to my left to see a few bundles of clothes on the table. I removed the blanket off me and I got up from the bed. My legs hurt a bit, but I ignored it walked over to the table and spread the clothes out so I could see them. There was a green tank top with black leather pants and a black jacket and a lace bra and panties. Under the table were some black shoes.

I sighed and walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. I was a bit silent as the water washed over me. I then felt my eyes watering and for some reason I started to cry and I hated myself right now. I slumped over and cried silently. Once I was clean I got out, dried off, and got dressed. Once I had my clothes on I noticed something on the table that made my heart almost leap from my chest. It was my green bandana. I picked it up slowly and looked at before rubbing it against my cheek remembering the memories I had with it. I remember my dad gave it to me a few weeks after he left to be a Priest. When it arrived in the mail it had no address for who it was from, but I knew it was him.

I remember Math and I fought over it and he nearly ripped it, but he was a puppy then and now he was gone. I remember when we lived with my mom we would watch old movies together. I closed my eyes in sadness.

"I didn't kill your dog." I suddenly heard Black Hat say. My eyes opened and I turned to face him not saying a word to him, but my eyes were curious of what he needed.

He sighed.

"We will be stopping soon at Orion town to rest the train. You'll be staying at a hotel with me." he simply stated as if nothing could be said to change his mind. I only nodded. He sighed heavily.

"You know we will soon have to talk about last night." he told. I scowled a bit not wanting to think of what happened last night. The two holes in my neck burned a bit at the thought.

"I know." I said softly. He nodded once and left out of the room closing the door behind him. What could I say to to him about last night, that I liked it and couldn't get enough of his lips, or that I hated myself for even taking part in it?

I sighed and heard my stomach rumbling. I was starving and needed food. Hopefully I'd get to eat once the train stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight

Once the train stopped, Black Hat guided me down the hall. We were both silent and I didn't plan on speaking. My bite marks were burning more and I stopped so I could hiss and place my hand over the bruise. Black Hat stopped and turned to me and walked over to me, looking down on me with blank eyes. He then removed my hand and looked over my wound.

I wandered a few things as I stared into his eyes.

"How did you know I was thinking of my dog?" I asked softly as I watched him look me over. He looked at my eyes then my wound.

"When I bit you last night our minds connected a bit. Now I feel your feelings and images that could upset your bond with me." he said. My eyes widened with shock. He bit me so he could have more control over me. I moved back from him.

"You tricked me." I said softly. He shook his head.

"You accepted me." he answered boldly. I shook my head.

"You bastard." I said acidly. He smirked and grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hallway. Of coursed I struggled against him, but he ignored me and pulled me outside. The sun shined down on us and I winced a bit since I had been in the dark most of the morning. I looked around to see small homes everywhere with citizens walking around. I looked at Black Hat knowing he knew my fear. I was hoping he would not destroy this town. I didn't want to see anymore death.

Black Hat looked at me with an arched brow then back ahead. He scanned the train station around us.

"Do not be alarmed love. This town will not be destroyed by my vampires." he said and suddenly his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me to him sharply. I nearly stumbled on him, but I caught myself. A few people were passing by and Black Hat pulled us forward and we started walking. "Now let's go find you a perfect hotel to stay in."

I looked away as we kept walking. There were so many people out today. Orion was known to have beautiful stars at night. The City of Stars is what is was called even though it was a small town. I saw children walking around with their mothers and little boys playing around in the streets. Oh how I would love to see them running around in my home, if I ever have one.

"Do you want kids?" I heard my captor ask in a straight tone. I looked at him with a glare and looked away hating the fact he knew my feelings and some of my thought.

"I'm not discussing that with you." I snapped. He remained silent for a moment.

"Answer me anyways." he demanded. I sneered and intended to stay silent, but his grip on my waist tightened and I winced.

"I did, but now that I'm a captive the thought isn't going to cross my mind anytime soon." I said bitterly. He looked down at me for a moment and I looked back up at him and we continued to walk a few steps keeping eye contact. He was the first to break it and I felt a bit victorious for winning something. My stomach was rumbling again and Black Hat smirked.

"Hungry? I will get you as much food as you'd like once we reach the hotel. I am sorry I have neglected your needs for so long." he said. I simply frowned and looked away. We finally arrived at a small hotel that was white and you could see all the front windows. We walked inside and Black Hat checked us in, but not with out scarring the manager with his fangs.

He led me to the top floor and showed me to my room which had one bed and a bathroom. I walked in and looked around. The room was suitable for me. Black Hat walked towards the window and looked down at it.

"Look at them all, worshiping the masters that placed them in chains...the church. They have all of them under their nails." he said in a growling voice. I stared at the black coat of his back and bit the inside of my cheek.

"What is your revenge, going from town to town slaughtering the people? Priests will come to stop you." I said. He now looked at me with a grin.

"That's where you are wrong. The church has gotten everyone to believe that the vampires don't exist. But I am expecting the Priests to come for me. I am stronger then all of them and I will destroy them one by one." he told. His words saddened me a bit and I guess he sensed it because his eyes softened and he slowly walked towards me. I tensed up a bit, but held my place as he grew closer. He was now chest to chest with me and his hand slowly came up to me and he touched my cheek gently. I kept my strong gaze on him however.

"And you will be by my side once my revenge is complete. And I will leave this ragged life of killing behind if it meant being with you in the end." he said. This time I couldn't help, but let my strong gaze weaken. Would he really? He pulled back a bit removing his hand from me and I already missed it's touch.

"I must go back to the train station to make sure no one finds out about the vampires. I have been gone for too long as it is. You may leave the room and do what you please inside the town. If you leave it I will know and I will find you." he stated in a serious tone and I almost coward under his statement. He walked around me.

"I will bring you food on my way back." he said and with that said he left the room and left me in silence. I looked around the room now and got familiar with the place. It didn't take me long and I was growing more and more hungry. I decided I couldn't wait for Black Hat to get back and since I was allowed to leave I left out the room with out a second thought.

I left the hotel and walked around on the streets. I had no money and I didn't know how I would get food. I sighed heavily thinking I was only left with walking around and exploring the area. I planned to stay out the whole night so I could see the stars and now beautiful they were. After hours had passed the sun went down and it was now raining, not too heavy, not too light. Many people were scurrying to get to shelter, but not me. I enjoyed this rain since there wasn't a lot of it in the desert. I remembered when it had rained for the third time in five months. Math and I ran out into desert and got muddy together. Mud caked our bodies and didn't care we let the rain bathe us.

The first time I saw rain I was with my father. I was six and I was playing outside when a dark cloud came over the city and rain fell. I covered my body with my hands, but it was no use and then my father was there to place his jacket over my body and pick me. He smiled at me and it was a glorious smile. One that I will never see again.

I came out of my little dream not being able to feel the tears that came down my face. I also let my thoughts get to me that I didn't notice the stalking familiar behind me and before I can think, I'm suddenly grabbed and slammed onto the muddy concrete.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

I felt the rain pelting my face as I felt a large weight on top of me. A large familiar was looking down at me with his lips moving into a smirk.

"Well isn't this a pretty looking thing." my attacker said. I started to struggle, but my legs were grasped and I felt as if I was being cut all over my legs, but they were not deep cuts, they were like little paper cuts. I continued to struggle as the familiar hissed. I looked around to see two more familiars holding my feet down. I kicked and screamed now. The familiar grinned more and took my chin into his fingers.

"Yes you will be delicious to eat. So beautiful." he said and started to lick my cheek which I winced at. Please someone help me. The familiar leaned back and opened his mouth, planning to come down on me, but he suddenly looked up and just like that I see a black boot come up and kick my assailant dead in the face. My eyes could only widen as see the other two familiars grabbed and shoved off me. I took no time in sitting up quickly to look at what was happening. I hear screaming. The rain blurred my vision so I couldn't tell what was happening, but I saw black claws moving about slashing and attacking the familiars.

I didn't know how to process all of this, my heart was racing and I couldn't control it. I saw black liquid flying everywhere and I could only assume it was blood of the familiars. More screeching was heard and growls and roars. I looked around the best I could and then I heard nothing. Silence was around me and I was now afraid once more. My hair was all over my face and I turned my head in many directions. I then heard footsteps coming towards me and I froze up not knowing what to do. A figure stood in the rain and soon it became visible to me. There he was looking down at me. Black Hat, like a statue or a God. His face wet and his hair damp. His hat wasn't even moved, it fit snug on his head.

He then bent right down to me and picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up. I was still shaking with fear and crying. I hid my face in his neck and he carried me through the rain.

"Shh it's okay my love. It's over. No one is going to hurt you." he said soothingly. Once we arrived at the hotel he sat me down on the bed and I curled up against the head board. Black Hat sat beside me and just stared at me, saying nothing. He must've knew what I was feeling because I wanted silence. I just wanted to be alone, but then again I didn't.

"How'd you find me?" I asked with my legs wrapped around my knees. I didn't look at him, I just stared off into space.

"I felt you. Your mind was drifting into space and that calmed your heart until I felt your heart quicken and at first I knew you were crying because I saw images of your dog and... father. I came back here to bring you food and clothes," he said and pointed to the table near the window that had a silver tray with a dead pig on it. I thought nothing of the food. "But then... I felt your heart jump and I heard you scream in my mind and when I heard your scream, that sign that you were in danger, I moved quickly through the town. Your scent was a clear map for me and I was able to find you."

I looked at him now and stared at him. He seemed to look angry as he stared off into space.

"When I saw them on top of you I saw only red. My hatred grew more for them then anything else," his dark eyes fell on my and I knew the rage he was expressing was not on me, "I ripped them apart not caring if they worked for me or not. I can't lose you." he said almost gently. I now saw the warmth in his eyes and I felt the need to taste his sweet lips again. I turned my body to him and he leaned back, but not by much. I bit the inside of my cheek and shook my head.

"You're not gonna lose me." I said softly slowing lifting my mocha hand to gently touch his hardly pale white cheek. I knew once I said those words I was giving myself to him and I didn't care. He was willing to risk his own life to protect me and somehow I felt that was enough for me. He looked into my eyes and he knew what I was thinking. He slowly leaned in and his eyes softened even more and so did mine. We closed our eyes in unison and he kissed me slowly. There it was, that honey taste that I adored so much. I moved a bit closer to him, my other hand reaching to touch the other side of his face and his hands wrapped themselves around my waist. I stood up on my knees so I was hovering over him a little bit our lips still enjoying the company of the others.

I moved back a little to look down at him and he stared up at me with mesmerizing eyes. I didn't think he was capable of having such emotional eyes. I shook my head and with a curious expression I had to ask.

"Why do your lips taste so sweet?" I asked. He grinned up at me and pulled me closer.

"Maybe it's a sign that you were meant to be with me." he said lightly. I shrugged at his answer, but kept on a smile. We were about to kiss again, but my growling stomach interrupted us. Black Hat leaned back with a smirk.

"Come on let's get you fed. You haven't eaten in days." he said. That night I ate the dead pig on the table and Black Hat helped me eat it even though he said he couldn't taste it. The food was so good I could hardly control myself from wolfing it down. After that I took a shower and this time I let him join.

He kissed me deeply, purring at the warm water that fell on us. I kissed him back feeling his hands move circles around my back, under my dampened hair. He bathed me and then I bathed him then we ended the night in bed talking. We were both naked, but we had no sex. We just talked.

I had a curious stare on my face for I wanted to ask him about his past as a priest, but I didn't know how to ask exactly. The subject must be a sore one. He blinked once at me.

"Ask me." was his only statement and he smiled warmly as if saying it was okay. I sighed slowly and just asked.

"What was it like being a priest?"


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Black Hat's gold eyes scanned mine and he inhaled once then exhaled.

"It was... a simple life. I grew in a one parent home, my father died of the Spanish flu. I had to be the man of the house and take care of my mother and little sister. I got into many fights when I was seventeen. The priests found me when I was nineteen and taught me everything I know today." he said softly. I nodded snuggling into the pillow under me.

"Did you... love your job?" I asked. He looked up as if thinking then back down at me.

"Not love. I simply did what I had to do to protect humans from my kind." he told. "I saw my job as an obligation and not a need, but my views changed when I had to get your father."

My heart sped up a bit and he reach under the blankets to take my hand. I wanted him to elaborate and so he did.

"I thought nothing of it when we came to get your father, but when you opened the door to greet me I was shocked. I felt like there was a new meaning to being a priest." he said. I couldn't help, but arch my brow.

"What like being a pedophile?" I asked and at first I thought I was out of line, but instead he lifts his head back and led out a loud roar like laugh. I couldn't help but giggle. Once we were done laughing he looked back at me.

"I felt a great deal of guilt for separating you from your father, but when I left I couldn't stop thinking of you. I felt like now I wasn't just protecting strangers all over the world, I felt like I was protecting you. I had someone worth fighting for." he said in a deep tone. I stared at him for the longest moment and I couldn't help, but smile and touch his face. He leaned into my touch and sighed with contempt.

"I always expected for me to grow old, alone and die." I said. Black Hat's eyes grew soft and he shook his head.

"Don't talk like that. You will never be alone when we get back to the hive I will turn you into a human vampire." he said as if his words would brighten my mood, but strangely it didn't. I wasn't sure about becoming a human vampire. I mean I would basically be like him, but did I really want that. Black Hat placed his hands on my face, his claws gently pressed to my skin.

"You were alone then... I don't plan to let you be alone anymore." he said softly. I looked down thinking of his words and how he was right. Once my mom died I isolated myself from the world. I moved out to the desert with plans to disappear forever. Then I remembered I had my father. Even though I didn't where he was or if he was alive he was still in my life, but now I know he's dead and his killer was in front of me lying beside me. Black Hat suddenly shook his head.

"Aurora don't think this way, please. I was a fool to take your father from you, but it was the only way I could be with you." he said in almost a pleading tone. I sat up slowly. I couldn't help, but think such thoughts. I held the blanket over my chest.

"How can I not? I had hope in my heart that he was alive and that one day he would come home to me." I said and looked at him and he was looking down now, his hair dry now, but still looked dark from the water.

"What do you want me to say, Aurora? What can I do make this better for you?" he questioned. I stared at him with blank eyes and shook my head before turning away from him.

"Nothing." I said softly. He sighed heavily and got up from his bed.

"I should get back to the train to make sure everything is running according to plan." he said and got up and got dressed. He placed his hat over his head and made sure it fit before glancing at me. He then walked over to the door and opened it, but stopped for a moment.

"What's done had been done. You're father is dead... accept it." he commanded before shutting the door behind him. I was not entirely shocked he would say something like that, but it hurt nonetheless. I lied back down and looked up at the ceiling. What had I gotten myself into?

I let my thoughts drift me to sleep. I don't know how long I slept for the rumbling of thunder kept going through my head.

"Aurora." a voice said softly into my mind waking me up. My green eyes fluttered open and my mind was all fuzzy.

"Aurora." the voice said once more. Now my mind started to process the voice. It sound so familiar. I slowly sat up and looked around, the cold air hitting my skin once my blanket fell off me. I looked around to see my nightgown on the chair. Black Hat must've brought it to me when I was asleep. I left the bed and placed the gown over my head. Once it was on I left the room and looked around. It was quiet and dark and I didn't know whether I should really venture out or not. Either way, I kept my thoughts calm so a certain human vampire won't come and check on me.

"Outside." the voice said and it echoed in my mind. I did as the voice commanded and walked down the hall and towards the front door. It was raining still and came up to the door and opened it to see a black figure standing outside the hotel. I squinted my eyes to see through the rain and I saw a black man standing out in the rain with his hands behind his back.

He had long dread lock and was dressed in a black coat. My eyes started to widen as I stared at the figure who stared calmly back at me. I slowly opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. The rain hit me and I started to get wet. I took small steps outside onto the dirty road, but my eye stayed connected to the stranger. I continued on wandering what who this man could be. Once I was close enough I stopped and stared at the man before me. I knew something had to be wrong. The man I stood in front of looked down at me and smiled and I couldn't help but be taken away by his captivating smile.

"Father." I said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Black Hat's Pov:

I was on the train in my private studies looking over the table which contained the map. I had my sharp claw on Orion town and was guiding my finger up it to see who the next town would be. I knew my vampires were hungry now and I denied them food because my mate. I worried immensely about leaving her alone in that hotel room, but I felt her heart beat was steady so I knew she was okay. One of my minions who engineered the train stood in the corner waiting for my directions.

The next to is Nyon town, a small town with enough people to feed my growing army. I smirked at all the blood that would be shed soon. I then felt something strange. Aurora's heart seemed to jump a bit a if something had surprised her. I linked myself to her mind then suddenly heard her speak.

"Father." her enchanting voice said. My head suddenly lifted slowly and my eyes were actually widening with shock. I turned slowly at the door. 'This can not be.' I thought to myself then turned swiftly to the engineer.

"Get this train running I want it to be ready to go before I get back." I commanded harshly and rushed out the door. No, Paul could not be alive. How do I know this, because when I killed him I removed his head from his shoulders. I rushed off the train and ran into the town. I had to find Aurora and fast.

Aurora's Pov:

I stared up at the man who smiled lovingly down at me and I couldn't help, but smile.

"I knew you weren't dead. I knew he hadn't killed you." I whispered with pure happiness. My dad wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"I knew I'd find you." he said happily. I pulled back and looked him over. His dreadlocks had gotten longer and I saw the cross in the middle of his face.

"Father, I don't know what to say." I said. The thunder was starting to die down a bit as well as the rain. "How did you find me, how did you escape Black Hat?" I asked. My father now frowned and that's something I didn't want to see on his face. He held my shoulders softly and rubbed over them.

"I was badly injured but in time I healed and once I regained my strength I went against the church and went to find you. I knew Gabriel said he would come for you and once I came to the house you were living in I found nothing, but a dead dog." he explained. I thought about Math and sighed and looked away.

"I always believed you were alive." I said softly. He hugged me once more and I hugged him back.

"Come with me," he whispered. "Let me take you away from here. Let me take you home." my heart nearly leaped from my chest at his words and I wanted to believe him, but something was keeping me at a distance. When I was a little girl I would always hug my father the first chance I got because I was always afraid that day may be the last day I saw him, but the point was every time I hugged him I could feel his over sized heart beating with in him. I could not feel his.

"Aurora!" I hear Black Hat yelled. I turned swiftly to see how serious he looked and his fists were clenched. His head was down a bit so his hat covered his face but, his right eye could still be seen. I backed away from my father a bit and looked at him, shaking my head.

"So you didn't kill him." I said softly, yet my voice was hinting confusion. He lifted his head now and shook his head.

"I killed your father of that I have no doubt." he said glaring at the man behind me.

"Don't listen to him Aurora. He stole you from your life." I heard my father say. I turned to him to see his hand sticking out. "Let me take you home."

"Aurora don't listen to him. He is not your father!" Black Hat shouted. I looked at him now quickly to see him now getting angrier. I didn't know what to do or who to believe. This was all too much and my head was spinning.

"It's over demon. Your tricks won't work on my daughter anymore." he said and at that moment I froze in place and looked at my 'father'. He called me his daughter and that sounded new to me.

"My father has never called me his daughter before. He called me his girl child." I said to the man who claimed to be my father. The priest frowned now and straightened up.

"It seems I have not brushed up on all of my research." he said in a voice that was not familiar voice. It was a smooth silky voice, not the rough tone my father used. Before I knew the black skin tone on him started to melt away and his dreadlocks started to part from each other spreading into long black raven hair.

Before I could think Black Hat had me by my arm and was pulling me away.

"We have to get out of here." he said and flung me over his back and took off into the streets.

"What's going on!" I shouted, but I got no answer. The wind was harsh against my face and kept my hands around his neck. I could hear the chugging of the train coming ahead. I looked up at the buildings to see dark figures jumping from roof to roof. What were they, were they Priests?

We arrived at the train station and the train was already taking off. Black Hat stopped and looked as the train was moving. He put me down in front of him and turned and we both saw black figures coming at us. My eyes widened and I wandered what was to happen next.

"Grab my waist, grab it tight!" Black Hat shouted. I did as I was told and wrapped my arms firmly around his waist to where my hands locked. I felt him move closer to the moving train and now I was getting very scared. The monsters moved closer and closer and my hair was flying to the side as the train moved faster. I looked up to see Black Hat bracing himself with his left hand I knew something quick was going to happen. He wrapped his right hand around me. Before I knew it I saw him grasp something on the back of the train and we were flying through the air and I screamed as the air hit me hard. Black Hat jumped over what seemed to be the rail of the train and we were now on solid ground. He opened the back door and pulled me in.

I was utterly confused as he pulled me down the hall. First I see my father, then it's not him. I suddenly stop and Black Hat looks at me with a growl.

"Aurora-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it. I don't know what's going on, but I can't stand it. Let me go and take me home." I commanded harshly. He growled and pinned me to the wall, his hands at my neck, but not squeezing it too hard.

"You are not in control of anything here. You are here to be mine and you will not tell me what to do ever!" he yelled. My eyes only watered up and he ignored it and dragged me along back to the room I was kept in. He yanked me inside and slammed the door shut. I could hear his boot steps fading away into nothing.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt as if I was going crazy now.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

I remained in my room with out word, wandering what was going to happen now. I wandered who the man imitating my father was. I sat at the table biting my nails and staring off into space. Finally the door opened and I didn't bother to look up at who it was because I knew who it was.

Black Hat's boots clanged onto the ground as he walked over behind me. I didn't move. 'Who was that man who tricked me?' I thought to myself knowing he could read my mind. I felt his claws on my shoulders and I tensed, but he ignored it and continued massaging my shoulders as if that would ease my tension, but it didn't.

"His name is Mallek. He is of a lower rank called a Saint. They are like scouts who are good at what they do. They hunt and search for minor vampires and familiars who need to be destroyed." he explained in a dark tone. I winced with disgust.

"The one called Mallek, did you know him well?" I asked softly.

"No I did not socialize with him when he was in our coven, but he is good at what he does, even better, because he can shift into any creature man or beast he wants. It's obvious that the coven has sent both the Priests and the Saints to find you." he said. I slowly stood and turned to him with a soft gaze, but it was not out of passion.

"Can you kill them?" I asked. He grinned like a predator.

"Yes I am stronger then any man and trust me my dear, men is all that they are." he said. I couldn't believe how full himself he was being. I only scowled and shook my head. Black Hat saw my face and tilted his head.

"You think you can kill them all by yourself?" I asked. He shook his head.

"With you by my side I'll be invincible." he stated. My frown deepened.

"I knew it. I knew you were just using me for you own personal gain." I said moving away from the table. He growled a bit and turned to me.

"You know that's not true." he said. I turned to him sharply.

"It has to be. You didn't think how I would feel when you kidnapped me, killed my dog... killed my father. You did this all for yourself!" I stated. His eyes darkened and he moved quickly in front of me his teeth bared and I kept eye contact with him not breaking any movement. I was show him that I wasn't afraid of him and before I knew his lips crashed into mine. The taste of sweet honey washed over me and I was filled with want for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer moaning against his lips as they devoured mine.

His arms wrapped his arms around my back and picked me off my feet. He bit my lower lip and sucked gently on it causing my whole body to heat up. I felt him moving us towards some place and before I knew it I was on my back on top of the bed with his lips still on mine. He growled lustfully and I moaned in reply. His hands trailed over my body his claws already ripping my gown to shreds. I didn't care, his hands on me was enough to drive me insane.

His lips trailed over my neck and he sucked and nipped at it. I hissed with bliss as my hands stayed on his shoulders and he now had one of his hands on my breasts, massaging them roughly and pinching and squeezing and I loved it all. I felt him grind his waist into mine and I moaned out feeling his hard on press into my exposed entrance. I opened my legs wider and enjoyed the pleasure of him rubbing his clothed cock against my folds. He growled in response and started to move faster against me. My hands clenched his jacket and my waist moved with his and my legs wrapped around him and I was on the verge of exploding. His lips found mine again and he kissed me passionately, moving faster and harder.

My body tensed up and I yelled and moaned out a bit and wrapped my arms around his neck. My legs were trembling and I was shivering. Black Hat rubbed his hand through my hair and I looked up at him with glazed look. He only smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Stay here I will be back if there's any danger." he said. I leaned forward to him and he arched a brow in curiosity.

"Wouldn't you just want to come back for me?" I asked in a seducing tone. He grinned and leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly.

"I will be back for you." he said and moved back and got off me. I sat up and looked at him noticing my gown was shredded.

"Wait- my gown." I told him. He looked at me with a smirk.

"I will bring you a new one on our next stop." he said and walked to the door. A thought crept in my head and I couldn't help but look up with a bit of worry in my eyes.

"Gabriel..." I said softly. Black Hat stopped in mid walk and turned to me with confused eyes. I looked at him with scared eyes.

"Can you stop the Saints before we get to the Queen vampire's hive?" I asked. I don't know what possessed me to ask such a question since I still didn't know if I wanted to be a human vampire or not. Black Hat turned back to me and walked to the edge of the bed, taking my hands and slowly moving back to pull me off. I let myself be pulled and I stood up in front of him. His gold eyes glazed with a soft yet serious gaze. His fingers slowly curled into mine and I curled them back.

He nodded once as if confirming my question.

"I will kill them all." he said in a soft tone and that moment I knew he would kill for me, he would do anything for me and not just for his own well being.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

I stayed in my bed staring at the ceiling, almost in a daze singing a song I heard on the radio years ago.

"I want to...spend my life time loving you... if that is all in life I ever do... I will want...nothing else to see me through...if I could spend my life time...loving you." I said. Suddenly the lights went out. I blinked a few times now and my singing stopped. I looked around a bit waiting for the lights to come back on, but there was nothing. I looked out towards the window to see the train was slowly coming to a halt. I sat up and looked around. Maybe something was wrong with the train. I left my bed and went over towards the door. I was never told I wasn't allowed to leave the room. I opened the door quite slowly and stared down at the darkness. Only a light at the end of the hall was on. I eased my way out of my room and took steady steps down the hall not noticing all of the doors in the hall were open.

I wandered what was going on. Was there something wrong with the train? I heard a clanging sound and stopped and looked behind myself. There was pure darkness now. Not even my room could be seen. I turned around only to gasp at the sight of Black Hat standing in front of me. I jumped, but looked him over once I calmed down. His head was down, his hat only being seen and his fists were clenched to the point his knuckles were turning white.

"Gabriel?" I asked. He looked up slowly, his eyes now a bloody red and he growled viciously.

"Traitor." he muttered out and in that instant he jumped out at me sinking his claws into my chest. Sheer pain coursed through my body.

"I can save you from this pain." a voice echoed in my head. "I can save you from a life of Hell."

I kept screaming for I was waiting for death to come.

"Aurora! Aurora, wake up!" I heard another voice yell. My eyes snap open and I look up to see Black Hat standing over me, his head off and his eyes worried yet showing a tad of annoyance. I looked around and noticed the train was moving and the sun was up. It was a dream. All a dream. I sat up and Black Hat was sitting on my bed.

"You had a nightmare and I heard non stop screaming. I was worried for you." he admitted as if embarrassed. My heart was beating a bit fast, but it was slowing down. I looked at Black Hat and he tilted his head.

"What was it about?" he asked. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him how I somehow betrayed him...and how he killed me as the result. I looked away.

"Nothing important." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't lie. I saw what you were dreaming about." he said. I sneered at him.

"Then what's the point of asking then? You practically have my life in your hands." I said and looked away. Black Hat tilted his head and moved closer to me.

"Aurora... I may have you, but I only have your body. I don't have your love a hundred percent, but I know in time you will. Your nightmare was only a nightmare. I know you would never betray because I never gave you any trust to which you can break." he explained then his eyes flexed as if remembering something. He turned to his side then pulled out a blue nightgown.

"For you. I picked it up when we were in Orion town." he explained. I had totally forgotten I was completely naked and I smiled and placed the dress on.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

"I will bring you some food momentarily... at the next town I will bring you food then I will release the vampires onto the land at dark." he explained. It pained me deeply to hear him speak of such things and I looked down with sadness.

"I see." I answered. Then I felt his fingers lift my chin up and I looked up at him. His gilded eyes looked so deep and mysterious. He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself. He sighed with disappointment and pulled back and slipped his hat on.

"I will be back." he said and I believed him. I nodded and he left out the room with a soft smile. I sighed heavily once the door closed and his boot steps could no longer be heard in the halls. What did that dream mean? Did the priests come for me, did I go back with them? I felt so many things. Apart of me hated Black Hat for what he's done. The other part wanted me to stay with him and comfort him when and if he ever needed it.

Did I belong here, did I belong in the life of Black Hat?

Tonight I planned to answer my own question...


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

I was starting not to like being in this room. I was so familiar with everything I was growing bored with it all. When we stopped at our next town, Furine town, Black Hat came back with roasted pork. He talked with me as I ate.

"What did you like to do as a child?" he asked. I swallowed the peace of meat I had in my mouth and looked down as if to think.

"I liked to plant flowers with my mom. I loved gardening." I answered. He smiled warmly at my answer. "What about you?" He shook his head.

"I never had much of a child hood since I was called away to be a priest at a young age. I was very gifted." he said. I nodded and had a thought.

"Before you took me, was this your room?" I asked gently. He arched a brow out of curiosity and leaned back.

"No I have my own room. When I am not with you I am in there looking at the next town to strike." he explained. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Can I spend the night in there?" I asked. He seemed to be a tad shocked by my question, but I kept my curiosity like facial expression firm. He tilted his head now.

"Why would you want to?" he asked.

"Why would you not want me to?" I questioned back. He seemed amused by my question, but leaned back.

"What ever you like, my love, but I must warn you if you stay in there, you will be seeing more of me." he told. I grinned.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked. He smiled, showing his white fangs.

"Why do you really wish to leave this room?" he asked and I could tell even behind his smile he was being serious. I sighed and looked down a bit.

"I'm tired of staying here, in this room." I said softly then looked up at him. He seemed to understand because he nodded.

"I do not want you to go crazy in this one room. So I will let you out, but you must never roam this train alone. The familiars walk about everywhere and I do not want them thinking you are prey." he said with concern. I smiled and happily leaned in and pecked his lips. He smiled at my kiss then got up.

"Come let's move you into my room." he said holding his hand out to me. I knew this meant a tad more freedom so I took his hand and he pulled me lightly from the bed. We left out into the hall together.

"I have to tell you that after this next town we will be on our way to the Queen's Hive." he said as we walked casually down the spooky town. I felt a bit tensed at his words, but I nodded.

"And there... is where I'll become a human vampire." I assumed. He nodded with out word. I only looked away. We stopped at one room and he opened the door to a large room with a large bed, a bathroom a table which had a map on it a closet and other things. It was obviously better then my room.

"What is our last town?" I asked and looked at Black Hat as he walked around me towards his table. A sinister smirk fell upon his features.

"Harmonoptra." he answered. My eyes widened. Harmonoptra was a heavily guarded city with almost the perfect defense.

"How will you manage that?" I asked. He smirked and looked at me.

"There are two train stations in Harmonoptra where supplies are carried in and out of the city. We will be sneaking in as one of those trains. The second train is another train I have following on different tracks. I will release my vampires onto the city and this time I will not be calling them back. Right across from the city are the Blood Mountains and deep within them is the Queens Hive. Once my vampires are released they will know to go back to their mother. You and I will get to the Mountains on the second train." he explained. I arched a brow.

"A clever plan." I said. He nodded his thanks.

"After Harmonoptra is destroyed only part of my revenge will be complete. Next...we will be taking out the Priests and the Saints." he said. My eyes widened.

"The whole coven?" I asked. "Can you take them down by yourself?" I asked. He only grinned and lowly walked over to me. I only stared at him as he hovered over me. His eyes were pale and deadly.

"You and I will take them down." he said. My eyes widened like dinner plates. His answer shocked me so much.

"Me, take them down? No! I could never do that." I said. He raised his hands to calm me.

"You will be a human vampire too and that way we can both stop them together." he explained as if that would make me feel better. It didn't.

"That's not the point Gabriel!" I said loudly. He squinted at me for a moment as if I had offended him.

"You didn't even ask me. You assumed that I would be able to take human life. Well I can't-"

"But soon you will have to." he stated in an authoritative tone. In ways he was right. If I was going to be a human vampire then I knew I would have to kill a human. I turned away from him and started to hold myself rubbing my shoulders. I felt cold all of a sudden and I almost wanted to cry. I felt Black Hats chest against my back and his arms snaked around my waist and I didn't pull away.

"There will be many things you will experience as a human vampire, but you must not worry," he said and slowly turned me around to face him. His eyes were serious yet warm, " I will be there with you every step of the way." I blinked at his determination and shook my head slowly.

"Why are you so determined to make me a human vampire?" I asked. Black Hat looked at me deeply and placed his right hand on my cheek and slowly rubbed over it with his thumb. He started to shake his head.

"Because I refuse to live in this world with out you. I couldn't bare you not being with me as a human and I can not bare it now if you are still a human one day you will die and my world will end. I am the darkness and I have accepted that, but you... you are the light that still makes me feel human." he explained. My eyes softened at his words and he slowly leaned in and kissed me and I gradually accepted his sweet lips. I was the one who deepened it a bit. His hand slid from me cheek and hooked onto my neck pulling me closer.

He was the one who pulled away and I was already missing his lips.

"I must go make sure the second train as reached the city. Once this all starts you will stay in here. When I come for you you must be ready to leave." he instructed. I only nodded and with that he kissed my forehead and walked out. Later that even we arrived in Harmonoptra. Black Hat visited me one last time and he even brought me a beautiful black dress. I smiled up at him.

"Be safe." I said knowing I didn't need to say that, but I didn't know what else to say. He smiled and kissed me deeply.

"I will be back once the city is burning." he said and I nodded. He smiled and left out the room. I got cleaned up and got in the dress. I pinned my hair up and looked out the window and watched as the vampires poured from the train and I watched as some of them flew into the sky and more ran into the darkness of the city attacking innocent people. Familiars were also out there screeching and I closed my eyes and looked away. I walked around the room trying to find something to do to take my mind off the screaming and shouting.

I turned once to see if I could see Black Hat anywhere, but I could not. I walked towards the window and looked around. A vampire stuck his head down on the window and I gasped a bit as it's eyeless face stared at me. Before I knew it however something sliced through the window killing the vampire and breaking the glass. I screamed loudly and back away tumbling to the ground. Glass fell onto me and I lifted myself on my hands and looked around wandering what could be happening. I looked back at the broken window to see a black figure walking towards me.

"Knock knock." I heard a sly voice say. My eyes widened as I saw the trickster walk through. My eyes widened.

"You...you are the Saint." I said. He grinned a bit.

"Yes you may call me...Saint Mallek." he said. I slowly rose to my feet.

"What do you want?" I asked in a shivering tone. He slowly stepped in his shoes crunching on the glass breaking it even more. My heart was beating even faster and I knew Black Hat would come.

"I have come... to retrieve you. You were kidnapped and both the priests and the saints were told to rescue you." he answered. I tilted my head cautiously.

"Your boss sent all the Saints and the Priest to bring back one woman?" I asked. He smirked.

"Well you are a Priest's daughter." he said. At the moment I turned to the door and opened it, but Mallek was right in front of me, his hand closing the door more like slamming it. I jumped a bit and now his smirk fell into a frown.

"Now why would a woman who was kidnapped want to run away from the person was trying to save her from a vampire?" he asked in a dark tone. I backed away from him and he started to walk forward.

"I don't wish to be rescued." I answered quickly.

"You don't have a choice. If you become like him then our mission won't be to save you, but to kill you." he said. I could see nothing, but rage in his eyes. I shook my head. I never had a choice in anything.

"I can escape on my own." I lied.

"No you can't. His curse has already been set on you." he said. I glanced over my shoulder to see the city was now catching fire and vampires flew everywhere. I turned back to see Mallek's face inches from mine.

"You don't know what you want. You're confused. The death of your father and your kidnapping has made you unable to figure out who the good guy is...and the bad guy is." he said. I winced at him now my heart full of age and anger.

"You don't know a thing about someone being a good guy or being betrayed and becoming the bad guy." I said and before I could even think I turned on the souls of my feet and rushed out the window of the train. I fell to the ground with a thud and rushed into the fires of the city hoping to find Gabriel, hoping to find my mate.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

I rushed through the buildings, I was hot from the fire and I could hardly think. I just needed to run form Mallek and find Gabriel. It started raining again. Before I knew I saw a dark figure in the distance. I stopped quickly and assumed it was Mallek. I turned the other way to see a random familiar hissing at me. I gasped and turned down the street and continued on. My chest was burning and my feet bled from the rough cement. Drops of rain started to fall and my vision was blurring a bit and before I knew it something swiped past me and I stopped. I felt warm between my stomach. I looked down and touched the black fabric of my dress then looked up and saw red on the tips of my fingers.

I let out a small breath of air and I looked up to see someone running for me.

"Aurora!" I know that voice. My heart is beating faster. It's Gabriel. I wanted to walk towards him, but I couldn't move. Before I knew it I felt sharp fangs seep into my neck I felt as if I was being pricked everywhere on my body and then it all went to my heart. I screamed loudly as blood falls down my body and then I hear another slicing sound like before and the pain is gone. I fall to the ground along with the dead vampire and I look up at the rainy sky. Gray...gray... black, gold eyes.

"No oh god no!" I hear my love say. I was lifted from the ground and I hear and see nothing. Oddly though I hear a thump, thump. It was my heart. Then I hear a laugh, a seductive female laugh.

"So this is the woman who has captured my son's heart." I heard a snake like voice say. Where am I? I'm in darkness.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask the voice. The voice laughed.

"It speaks. And your voice is so melodic. Now I know why he would joy hearing your moans." she replied. I didn't say anything at first.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're unconscious. It seems you got your first bite of a vampire. Don't worry I am keeping you alive until my son sucks out the venom from you." the woman answered.

"Your son?" I asked. She chuckled and hummed.

"Yes. Gabriel." she answered. If I wasn't surrounded by darkness and could feel my own eyes they would widen.

"You...you're the vampire queen." I assumed.

"Hm yes. I am the one who created Gabriel...gave him the elixir of life." she answered.

"You sound so...so-"

"Different," she interrupted. "Yes I have a well working mind and I decided to sneak into yours so I could talk to you. Gabriel had bitten you once before and since your mind was connected to him I couldn't reach you. Now that you are cut off from him at the moment I have decided now was the perfect and only chance I had. Hm maybe we should be able to see each other. Before I knew it I was standing in sand.

I looked around then up to feel the suns shining warmth on me. This place was familiar. I heard a barking and I turned to see a happy Rottweiler running towards me.

"Mathaius." I said with shock as the dog jumped around me. A dark giggle was heard and I looked up to see a woman staring lustfully at me. She had long red hair and red eyes to match. She was in a green silk top that showed her stomach and navel piercing. Her pants were also green and tight.

She walked towards me.

"I know... you were expecting all black. I hope you like this scene it was in your head so I used it. I can only assume it was of your home before my son took you." she explained in a smooth tone. I was silent for a moment wandering what she needed.

"Well since I am running out of time I will tell you what I have to say. Aurora I am dying... My bones are breaking and I can hardly move in my normal form. My mind still works and that's how I talk to Gabriel, but he does not know I am in your mind. When I gave him my blood I had a reason." she started. I couldn't help, but pet the illusion of my dog while she spoke. He was so real and he even licked my face.

"Yes. Why did you give him your blood?" I asked. She grinned and walked closer to me.

"Because he was broken. He was living a lie and I had to wake him up from the fake world he was fighting to protect. When my little ones brought him down to me I planned to kill him, but then I read his mind and thought I should not let such a talented being go to waist. Also I saw you in his mind and I knew he would claim you in his human form or his vampire form. You are strong Aurora and my son will kill or die for you which is why I am going to give you my blood once he brings you to me." she started to explain. My eyes furrowed waiting for her to go on.

"You were living in the same fake world as the humans and the saints and the priests are living in. But you broke that link when you left the city. You were living in a clear dangerous enviornment, but you knew that. Unknowingly you saved yourself and... I want you to be the last person who takes my blood because you will see a world you would've never seen if you lived the life as a priest. You would see the life as a queen." she told. My eyes flexed at her last statement.

"I would've been a priest if Gabriel had never kidnapped me?" I asked. She nodded and slowly touched my cheek softly.

"Yes. You would've been in the same Matrix as everyone else in the world. You would be living a lie." she told. Darkness started to spread over us and we both looked up. The sandy skies were pitch black now.

"I must go, Aurora. I am waiting for you. Let me open your eyes." she said her voice echoing now and she disappeared. My whole mind disappeared and I felt myself gasp hard as my eyes shot opened and I sat up. A pair of hands caught my shoulders and I looked to see it was Black Hat. His eyes looked almost crazy and wild and looked into both my eyes.

"Rest Aurora. You're safe." he said. I felt so drained and light headed.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked as he lied me down and shushed me.

"You were bitten by a vampire and I managed to get you onto the second train and suck the poison out." he said softly. I felt oddly okay so I sat up.

"Aurora please-" but I placed my fingers over his lips. I shook my head wanting him to stop talking.

"Kiss me." I demanded softly. He looked at me with happiness and leaned in and gently kissed me. I placed my hands on his rugged cheeks and it was a kiss I was treasuring. His sweet lips never tasted so sweet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I moved closer to him wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I knew what I was thinking in my mind and I wandered if he could read my thoughts. I wanted him I needed him now.

"Are you sure?" I heard him mumble against my lips and he looked at me with slight concern. I nodded not feeling anymore pain in my body.

"I need you." I said softly and started to take his hat off. It felt so weird. I had never touched his hat before. Gabriel smiled and kissed me passionately and I tossed his hat to the ground and he started to lay me back as he crawled on top of me. Our kiss was deep and full of love. We never broke the kiss as our hands slowly took off the others clothes. We didn't even notice this until we were completely naked. His hands cupped my breast and his tongue swirled around my hard nipples. I gasped happily as I felt his teeth bite me. My head fell back in ecstasy and my body moved against his. One of his claws slid down to my navel and he made small circular patterns around my navel and my belly tightened in reaction.

"God I love how sensitive you are." Gabriel moaned against my skin. I was still thinking of how I would be able to get him on his back, but he knew what I wanted and slowly rolled us over. The bed was large enough for him to do a full roll and not have us by the edge. Our lips found each others again and he ran his fingers through my wet hair and I did the same to his. His hands soon rubbed all over my back and I pulled my lips from his so I could catch my breath. Then I heard the words.

"I love you." he said in a very light tone, but I could hear it. I looked down at him with soft eyes. I knew how I felt about him so there was no lying when I replied.

"I love you, too." I said softly as well. He smiled happily and I returned it as my lips captured his and while we made out my entrance found the tip of his cock and I slowly came down on it. It burned a bit, but I stopped myself from wincing or showing any amount of pain. I felt so wet I knew the pain wouldn't last. He hissed below me and I watched as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Once I had fully taken him in I took no time in waiting to adjust. I instantly started to lift myself before slamming down on top of him. His head fell back into the pillow.

"Oh god." he growled out. I grinned as I moved back up then down on him.

"Not god. Just me." I whispered in his ear and I started move faster on him. He hissed and grunted as I moved on top of him. His hands grasped my ass and I felt his claws dig into me. I moaned out as he moved in and out of me. He was so big and thick.

"Your cock feels so good inside me." I moaned against him with lust. He growled low in his chest.

"Keep talking like that and I will be forced to take over." he threatened. I replied by grinding on him now and he winced with pleasure now as he moved writhed under me. He placed his hands on my back and pulled me down so our lips could meet in a rough kiss. We continued moaning and panting against one another. My breast were mushed against his chest and my body was on fire now. I felt light scratches on my back and I knew he was scratching, but I didn't care.

My grinding continued to grow faster and harder as my body started to grow sweaty with pure lust. His arms wrapped around me making sure I couldn't move mu body from his.

"Please," he panted, " let me be on top." I didn't want to deny him anything so I nodded.

"Please take over." I answered. He growled in reply and he quickly flipped me over and was ramming into me with a fast speed. My voice could be heard all through the room as I screamed. The heat was rising in my body and my pussy was pulsing like crazy.

"I'm cumming." I panted. His grip on my waist tightened and he thrusted faster hissing with lust as his eyes watched me. My body bounced with his thrusts.

"Cum my mate, cum all over your mate's cock." he commanded. After more thrusts we both screamed and roared our release and both our bodies arched up and I felt my stomach tighten. I panted heavily now and Gabriel gently pulled out of me and gently lied beside me pulling me to him. His eyes looked into mine softly and he looked confused about something.

"Did you mean it?" he asked. I knew what he was talking about. He wandered if I truly loved him and I nodded.

"Yes." I answered. He nodded back and kissed me.

"Sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." he said and with that I felt asleep into total darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Giggles were heard in the depths of my mind. I opened my eyes to see I was in a gold room. It was a tad bright, but I could manage. More giggles were heard and I looked around a bit. I slowly sat up and saw that I was in a black bed and I turned to see my pillows were crimson red. I heard now a masculine laugh and I looked around more. That laugh sounded familiar, so I followed it. I left out the bed and noticed my feet were bear and I had gold anklets all around my feet. I walked on carpet ground towards a silver door and I opened it and walked out into a silver hallway where familiars roamed about, but they were different. They were beautiful slim creatures. The females had both long and short, black hair and beautiful black, white, and red dresses like silk. Their eyes were a pretty blue and their skin pale and marble like. The males were still bald yet they were smiling, they didn't look angry or ready to kill. They had on red, white, and silver pants and shirts. They chased the females around and they laughed and giggled, but their giggles weren't the ones I had heard before. I was now outside in a large garden, watching them run around. They carried silver and gold cups, drinking red thick liquid.

They looked at me and smiled happily and waved.

"My queen!" they said happily. I blinked with slight fear.

"With your blood... you can create the next generation." a familiar seductive voice said. The vampire Queen.

I hear a small giggle as well as a large deep laugh and my eyes widened as I turned to my right to see in a corner, my mate, Gabriel. He still had on his black outfit except his hat wasn't on. He had a graceful, loving smile on his lips then he looked down then out from behind him was a small little figure. It was a child. He had on my mate's hat. He was light tan, a mixture of Gabriel and my complexion. He lifted his head up and showed the pretties gold and green eyes I had ever seen. His left pupil like Gabriel, and his right eye like mine. He looked to be at least three or four, his hair like little black locks He suddenly smiled showing little white fangs. Gabriel picked up the toddler and held him in his arms smiling with happiness and his head slowly looked up at mine and his other arm stretched out to me as if he was wanting me to take it.

My lips didn't move, but somehow I was able to talk.

"You saw my son..."

Everything went black. The familiars, the garden, my mate, our child. My eyes opened slowly and I could hear the train moving. I blink a few times to get my vision to clear. What I had seen, was it a dream? Did the queen send me a vision through our minds. Of this I did not know, but somehow I knew there was more then this then meets the eye.

The door opened and in came a cheerful Black Hat. He looked at me with a happy side and he slid onto the bed next to me and pecked my lips.

"Morning love." he said. I chuckled at his light tone.

"Good morning." I said lovingly. "What has you so...excited?" I asked.

He grinned.

"We are only a few hours away from the Blood Mountains and soon we will be in front of the queen and we will finally be able to spend all of immortality with me." he said softly and lovingly. I arched a brow.

"Your strange happy mood is creeping me out a bit love." I said. He growled happily and took off his hat and placed it on my head.

"It should. Soon you will see my world and how beautiful life really is when you've been awoken from this nightmare." he said. I smiled as his hat was placed on my head and it fit perfectly.

"You're more excited then I am." I said with a laugh. He smirked.

"Of course I am. I finally get to have my queen ruling by my side." he told. I grinned at his words, but it faded.

"Once I am turned and the priests are killed what then?" I asked softly. He leaned into me to where our shoulders touched and he took my hand in his and smiled.

"Once my revenge is complete you and I will start our own kingdom out of the Blood Mountains and we soon spread our kind over the world... but that is only my plan. If you wish to do something else after we kill the priests then I will happily follow." he explained. I looked at him surprised. He saw this and his brows pushed together. "What?"

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You're giving me a choice. I guess I'm just shocked I guess." he said. His hand slowly came up to me and caressed my cheek.

"You will always have a choice with me. I know before I never did, but now that you love me... I'm willing to let you do what you want." he said and in his tone I knew he was feeling regret. This must be what my last dream was telling me when he said I was a traitor. He gave me freedom and I betray him by leaving him. I shook my head.

"I will never leave you. You came into my life- well forced your way into my life and at first I feared you. I hated you even, but now. I can no longer deny the feelings that grow inside me. Mallek was wrong when he said you had cursed me. You just worked your way into my heart is and I refuse to pull you from my heart." I explained. He looked at me deeply and intensely as if he were studying every inch of me and the words that I had spoken. He leaned into me and kissed me deeply, his tongue already trailing across my lips.

The warm and sweet taste of his lips flooded over me and my mouth opened to give him entrance as well as letting our tongues meet. My fingers found his face and I rubbed the tips of them over his face. His claws gently grabbed mine and I felt the love and the spark all in this kiss. It felt like true loves kiss. We pulled back both breathless from the kiss. My love looked a tad serious and I was a bit confused and concerned.

"We must acknowledge the fact that both saints and priests will be coming for us head on. My vampires can handle them, but we must be sure to make sure you are turned today. We do not know how long the queen will survive." he said seriously. I nodded remembering the queen's words from yesterday.

"I understand." I said softly. He nodded and pulled back off of the bed and I really didn't want him to.

"Get cleaned up. I will bring you back some clothes. Soon we will be getting off this train." he told in a deep tone. I nodded at his directions and he did the same and walked over to the door then stopped and looked at me.

"I love you." he said in a serious tone. I smiled a bit.

"I love you, too." I said in a soft tone. He smiled a dark smile before leaving out the door. I looked around the room for a moment thinking of everything that's happened. I wandered how long it would be before the Saints and the Priests closed in on us.

Hey everyone just so you know this story will soon be coming to an end but if you want, and I totally wont mind since summer is coming for me, I will type the next generation for what happens after Aurora is turned.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

I kept my eyes on the window and saw nothing but sand and dry skies. I looked further down the train tracks and could see the mountains that were a deathly black. They were the Blood Mountains. There was a town before it however, a small city, known as Pyore City, that came between the queen and I. I felt my heart tighten within in my chest and I felt almost nervous. How would I be changed? Would I be bitten or killed in some way? I got up and decided to take a shower.

Once I moved off the bed I felt my body ache suddenly. I groaned a bit and rubbed my stomach. Was I sick somehow? This worried me for I didn't want to be sick before my transformation. I scoffed very lightly now, I was actually worried about being sick before becoming… a human vampire. I licked my lips and moved towards the bathroom. My stomach still ached with each step I took. I felt light headed and I felt my body start to sink. I was falling to my knees. My body hunched over and I placed my hands on the floor.

"Gabriel." I muttered out in a weakened tone. The door slowly opened but it was not my love, it was one of the familiars. He looked down at me and looked a tad alarmed.

"I shall go fetch master." he said in a skulking voice then closed the door. I felt so tired and it didn't make sense. I had slept as much as I could; there was no reason for this. I stood up slowly and my knees felt weak. I looked at myself in the mirror and I noticed something that was not easy to miss. My eyes, they had dyed into a bronze gold color. The door suddenly opened again and I saw Gabriel. He looked at me with shock by my eyes and I couldn't blame him.

"What is happening?" I asked. His lips stayed sealed for a moment and he slowly came into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked me up and down; I could only imagine he was looking for an answer.

"Take off your nightgown." he told. I did as I was told not really thinking about it. I looked up at him to see he tensed for a moment as he looked down but then his eyes became soft. He slowly got on his knees before me and I was confused. He looked so gentle and his eyes didn't leave my stomach. He slowly leaned in to me and I was very confused as to what he was doing. He turned his head and stuck his ear to my navel and kept his hands gripped on my waist. I watched him and his eyes closed and he inhaled slowly and then exhaled. I kept my breathing easy and calm.

"My lovely Aurora, you are with child." he answered in a rough tone after the longest pause. My eyes widened at his words and I almost felt as if I would faint.

"Pregnant." I replied in a silent whisper. Gabriel got back on his feet and looked down at me.

"Yes. Your scent hides another under your skin. It is like me, which is why your eyes have changed." he explained. I didn't know what to feel, but if I could feel something it would be relief. I looked down for a moment then thoughts of concern invaded me. I looked back up at my mate with worry.

"Will my change affect the child?" I asked rubbing my stomach soothingly. He showed a caring smile and placed his hands over my hands.

"No. The child is already a human vampire. All you need to do is become one too so you will not be hurt when it is time to give birth." he explained. I tilted my head.

"Human vampires can have kids?" I asked. Gabriel chuckled.

"I am still a human. It is very possible. Familiars can not." he told. I nodded and kept my night gown off since I was still going to shower, but I was still curious of something, something that had been easing its way in my mind for a while.

"When I am turned, and the baby is born along with the death of the priests and saints, where will we stay? Will we stay in the mountains?" I asked. He smiled and placed his cheek upon my face.

"Well once our child is born we will need a strong empire. Once you are turned and our enemies are destroyed I will have all the vampires in the mountains hive attack all the known cities and town in the regions and turn the humans into human vampires." he told. I listened and nodded.

"But I thought the result of that would be from the queen or a human vampire." I said. He held up a finger and smiled evilly.

"Exactly which is why I plan to make sure my blood is in the fangs of every vampire in the hive." he told. I winced at his answer very worried about his plans.

"Do you think that is safe?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It is either that or I bite every human in every town." he said jokingly. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. When he saw the look in my eyes, he sighed with a light smile.

"It will be alright I promise. Now go bathe. There should be clothes on your bed when you get out." he told. I nodded and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and returned it. I smiled against his lips. When he pulled back he kept his forehead connected with mine.

"This day keeps getting better. My mate is pregnant with my child." he whispered. I smiled and let my hands caress his cheeks.

"And soon your mate will be a human vampire." I added. He smiled and kissed me once more, a lot deeper, before pulling back and towards the door.

"Bathe and rest. Once we refuel at Pyore town I will be meeting up with some associates of mine. Every vampire here will be taking different transportation to the mountains. The train is too risky since the priests know we are the only ones on the track." he told. I nodded once and he smiled and left out the room. I looked back out the window at the dirt and sand. I did not know how this empire would be made but one thing I did know is that I will become a human vampire and I will have this child.

Authors notes: I am back all yeah I know it took like a year for me to update but thanks to a certain reviewer I was able to pick back up again and I shall attempt to start the next generation 33333


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

As the warm water fell upon my face I couldn't help but rub my stomach slowly. So I was pregnant. This was so odd and new for me. A part of me was so nervous and the other part of me was jumping for joy because it was Gabriel's child. Soon we would have an empire and no humans would be left. I asked myself how I was feeling about all this and it wasn't easy to admit that I had mixed feelings. The priests and the saints are supposed to be the ultimate good and vampires the darkness. I thought about the vampire queen and of the dream I had. Was it a clear fact I would be having a boy? Or maybe I was really supposed to have a girl. Once I was done bathing I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

I looked in the mirror at my wet form. My curls damp and my face still soaked. My eyes showed another story. I leaned forward and at my new colored eyes. I felt my legs start to weaken again so I leaned back and went back into Gabriel's room; well I guess it was our room now. When I looked towards the bed I was stunned to see black pants and a black tank top that was a bit short around the midriff area. Finally something other than dresses. Once I was dry I placed the clothes on and looked at myself in the mirror with a satisfied look. The door opened again and in came Gabriel. His hat was slid on right over his left eye and he looked as if he were ready for something. He smiled down at me and moved closer towards me.

"The train will be stopping shortly. Are you ready to go?" he asked taking my hands in his. I smiled and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told curling my fingers with his. He grinned and kissed me softly.

"As we talk with my associates our precious will be unloading to be transported back to their mother." he explained. I tilted my head with slight worry.

"The priest will surely be waiting for us in Pyron town." I replied. He nodded.

"Yes I envisioned this. I plan to lead them to the hive so they can be slaughtered. As the vampires distract I will take you to the queen so you may have her blood. Once you are turned you will be strong enough to help me kill the remaining priest and saints if there are any." he explained. I felt my gaze leave his.

"I have never killed before." I replied. His fingers curled under my chin and I looked back up at him. His smile was still gentle.

"Once you are turn you will crave one thing and one thing only: blood." he said in a husky tone. "You will feast on those who survive."

For some reason that thought excite me a bit. To drink blood and to take life put me on some sort of edge. I nodded with a smile.

"I can't wait. What is this secret place we will be taking however to get to the mountains? I doubt we can get there on foot." I told. He chuckled darkly at my reply and nodded.

"Yes so we will go underground. For months now the vampires have been digging tunnels under the towns we have hit and destroyed. Now they make new tunnels to new cities. One you are turned and the priest are gone they will attack swiftly in the night and turn everyone or kill those who refuse." he told and moved around me for a moment and looked out the window. "I plan to bring wild life back to this desert hell. I already have seeds of fruit and vegetables as well as trees in my possession. When we rule we will rule over a vast land of new life of a new breed."

He was sounded so strong and his cause sounded so easy to obtain, but I knew that was only a lie. I moved up to him and took his hand in mine and he turned his head to me. With my other hand I touched his face lightly.

"We will take things one step at a time. The priest must die in order for our… generation to live" I said. I couldn't really believe I was saying this, but my words were true. I could only imagine what the priest will do to me if they found out I was pregnant. I only saw death if I ever turned back to them. He grinned and touched my hand for a moment then reached down and touched my stomach.

"Spoken like a queen." he told. I smiled warmly and kissed him gently. Beneath my feet I felt the train start to slow its movements. Gabriel looked out the window again and frowned this time then at me.

"They will be coming soon. Once we leave this train we must be quick and cautious." he warned. I nodded and he took my hand in his and moved us out the room. I could only imagine this would be the last time I see this room. As we moved quickly through the dark hallways we passed the vampires chambers. Some of the coffins they were in were gone; some were still in their rooms.

"Some of them are missing." I warned Gabriel, but he didn't look alarmed.

"I commanded some of the weaker ones to go back to the mountains last night. The stronger and bigger ones will help lead us through the tunnels. I have them ready to be moved immediately. The familiars will carry them off as we speak to my associates." he told. "Even then we must be quick."

"Who are your associates?" I asked.

"Friends of mine who have been turned into familiars." he answered. I was a bit taken by his answer. Familiars, who had enough intelligence to keep Gabriel's attention? They must be different familiars. The train came to a final stop and Gabriel stopped and opened the door, bright light came in and I winced a bit. The two of us left out the door and into the light. I was very curious of who these familiar friends of his were.


End file.
